tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Adventure
Emily's Adventure is the twentieth episode of the eighth season. Plot One night, a storm sweeps across the Island and causes a lot of damage. The following morning, Farmer McColl examines his cow barn to discover that the roof has blown off. So he telephones the Fat Controller, who sends Emily to collect timber to repair the barn. On her way to Farmer McColl's, Emily has to stop due to a fallen tree. Trevor tries his best to pull it out of the way, but Emily thinks he is going too slowly so she bosses him about, telling him to do his job quicker and blowing her whistle at him. Trevor moves the tree out of the way, but Emily, being impatient, doesn't say "thank you" at all. Emily applies this "be-quick-with-your-job" technique again when she sees workmen clearing the tracks further down the line. Further on down the line, Emily stops again as a water tower is blocking her line. Elizabeth is trying her best to move it, but once again, Emily is impatient and applies her "be-quick-with-your-job" technique by bossing Elizabeth about. But Elizabeth stands her ground, refusing to take orders from Emily. Soon, Thomas arrives in the opposite direction, and tells Emily to ask more nicely. Realising that her bossiness isn't going to help her at all, Emily asks Elizabeth very nicely to clear the tracks, which she does. Once the water tower is clear of the tracks, Emily says "thank you" to Elizabeth, and then later to Harvey; and gets to Farmer McColl's just in time. Once the barn's roof is mended, the cows and the calves rest in the soft hay and Farmer McColl thanks Emily for helping him. Emily now knows it is best to say "please" and "thank you" whenever she does a job. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Harvey (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Lorry 1 (faceless; cameo) Locations * McColl Farm * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Sheds * Killdane Junction * Dryaw * The Lumber Mill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When Trevor tries to clear the fallen tree, there is string attached behind him. * When Elizabeth tries to push the water tower out of Emily's way, one of the planks underneath her front left wheel bounces up and down. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, the eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * In a rare picture, it is night in the scene where Emily is sarcastic to Trevor. * When Farmer McColl thanks Emily, her right (viewers' perspective left) eye is wonky. * In a close-up of Emily's whistle, two wires can be seen reflected in her right cab window. * Elizabeth does not have the sounds of a steam-powered vehicle, instead sounding like a conventional petrol-driven engine. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Emily'sAdventuretitlecard.png|Title card File:Emily'sAdventuretitlecard2.png File:Emily'sAdventureTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Emily'sAdventureEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|Spanish title card File:Emily'sAdventurePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title card File:Emily'sAdventureKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Emily'sAdventureCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:Emily'sAdventure1.png File:Emily'sAdventure2.png File:Emily'sAdventure3.png File:Emily'sAdventure4.png File:Emily'sAdventure5.png File:Emily'sAdventure6.png File:Emily'sAdventure7.png File:Emily'sAdventure8.png File:Emily'sAdventure9.png|Emily File:Emily'sAdventure10.png File:Emily'sAdventure11.png File:Emily'sAdventure12.png File:Emily'sAdventure13.png File:Emily'sAdventure14.png File:Emily'sAdventure15.png File:Emily'sAdventure16.png File:Emily'sAdventure17.png File:Emily'sAdventure18.png File:Emily'sAdventure19.png File:Emily'sAdventure20.png File:Emily'sAdventure21.png File:Emily'sAdventure22.png File:Emily'sAdventure23.png File:Emily'sAdventure24.png File:Emily'sAdventure25.png File:Emily'sAdventure26.png File:Emily'sAdventure27.png File:Emily'sAdventure28.png File:Emily'sAdventure29.png File:Emily'sAdventure30.png File:Emily'sAdventure31.png File:Emily'sAdventure32.png File:Emily'sAdventure33.png File:Emily'sAdventure34.png File:Emily'sAdventure35.png File:Emily'sAdventure36.png File:Emily'sAdventure37.png File:Emily'sAdventure38.png File:Emily'sAdventure39.png File:Emily'sAdventure40.png File:Emily'sAdventure41.png File:Emily'sAdventure42.png File:Emily'sAdventure43.png File:Emily'sAdventure44.png File:Emily'sAdventure45.png|Elizabeth File:Emily'sAdventure46.png File:Emily'sAdventure47.png File:Emily'sAdventure48.png File:Emily'sAdventure49.png File:Emily'sAdventure50.png File:Emily'sAdventure51.png File:Emily'sAdventure52.png File:Emily'sAdventure54.png File:Emily'sAdventure55.png File:Emily'sAdventure56.png File:Emily'sAdventure57.png File:Emily'sAdventure58.png File:Emily'sAdventure59.png File:Emily'sAdventure60.png File:Emily'sAdventure61.png File:Emily'sAdventure62.png File:Emily'sAdventure63.png File:Emily'sAdventure64.png File:Emily'sAdventure65.png File:Emily'sAdventure66.png File:Emily'sAdventure67.png File:Emily'sAdventure68.png|Farmer McColl with Farmer Trotter File:Emily'sAdventure69.png File:Emily'sAdventure70.png File:Emily'sAdventure71.png File:Emily'sAdventure72.png File:Emily'sAdventure73.png File:Emily'sAdventure74.png File:Emily'sAdventure75.png File:Emily'sAdventure76.png File:Emily'sAdventure.PNG File:Emily'sAdventureDeletedScene1.png|Deleted Scene File:Emily'sAdventure.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sAdventure2.gif File:Emily'sAdventure53.png File:Emily'sAdventure54.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure55.jpg|Harvey and Emily Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongEmily'sAdventure.jpg|Take Along Episode File:Emily's Adventure - British Narration|UK Narration File:Emily's Adventure - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video